User talk:InuKago
Archives: *The Beginning *The End *The Remake =My Talk= Re: I'd love to rp these guys! It's been too long without these characters here, so I reckon if we could get this place up and running again that'd be sick. I've contemplating asking Leggy for some admin rights so that I could clean up/finish some stuff on this wiki. So yeah, count me in on fixing this place up. 20:13 Wed Nov 30 2016 Awesome mate, and yeah clearing up the Clans would be a good starting point. Also let me know when Leggy replies and what the plan is from there. Yeah you can have WC's leader, but could Lizardpaw/claw be the successor? If possible of course. 20:19 Wed Nov 30 2016 I'm not 100% sure if he'll still stay, I may end up deleting him or remaking him with the same description, but different personality. Silverstar 02:56, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Maybe, all depends on how his personality plays out. Silverstar 03:02, December 1, 2016 (UTC) We'll have to see, Ferk has rights to it if they do return. Silverstar 03:11, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Ok, but remember, we still have to talk to Beau about everything, and see if we can even get the rights. Silverstar 03:16, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Post a blog on Community Wikia? I do believe there's a handful of requirements for it, something like being active for so many days in a row, if I'm correct? Silverstar 03:23, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Alright, let's hope this goes well. Also, did Beau mention anything about templates, chararts, etc.? Do we plan on redoing them since the wiki will be under new ownership? Silverstar 03:28, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Art So just wanted to clarify on a few art things here. Should I ask the owner of the character for permission to make art for their character or..? :Anyway, are there any characters of yours I could have permission make art for? I didn't really come here intending to RP, and therefore have none of my own :P hey is it chill if I redo Chervilclaw's warrior (plus I could probs do her set too if you'd like)? 20:52 Fri Dec 2 2016 Re:Twins Does this big plot of yours include Rookflame? If he's to remain alive, I'll only keep him around for a short period of time. Silverstar 21:33, December 2, 2016 (UTC) If it doesn't involve Rook, then Rook'll probably just be marked as dead, since I'm never very active with him. They can still be twins though, he's just a dead twin. Silverstar 21:49, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Re Lakestar's siblings will be created only by myself. Silverstar 18:38, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, but it'll be forced upon her, like Foggysky on WaW wiki, except they won't even be friends. Silverstar 18:59, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, there'll probably be just one kit total, as I want to keep the line smaller, since it was gigantic last time. Plus, I want to keep my character limit smaller as well. Will he have kits with anyone else? Silverstar 19:06, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Maybe, so long as Rye doesn't have a lot of kits. Silverstar 19:13, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Ok, it's still a maybe then, since one can still lead to many. I'm still not 100% certain if she'll have kits or not, she may just step down out of the blue. Silverstar 19:17, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Also, can you be sure to not delete any of my deceased characters? I'll probably be using some of them for SprC's history. Silverstar 19:31, December 3, 2016 (UTC) I'm not all too sure, he's hunting right now. Let's do something interesting, not sure what, but it's got to be interesting. Silverstar 19:37, December 3, 2016 (UTC) I'm not too sure, some sort of relationship (good or bad) with some cat outside of the Clan, that results in Antstar stepping in to help Web out? Silverstar 19:46, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Not an attack, but it could be a little skirmish. I'm thinking something like an enemy who gets on Web's nerves, or someone who's in love with him (or just a friend) and gets too obsessive, he tries to blow them off, and they fight. Then Antstar helps. Silverstar 19:59, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that could work. Maybe she could even ban him temporarily to try to save him from her? Silverstar 20:23, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that'll work as well. Silverstar 20:26, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Re; Activity and Characters Hey man, well that's good to hear really! Glad I can low-key help the community in that way. But yeah, Beau was telling me about the characters being marked for deletion (hell they saved a couple of my characters - Mitchell and Anders) but I'm here to rescue mine, for the time being, build them up and then start roleplaying again. Sorry, that's just how I roll kinda. If anything I'd like to join Project: Characters since I'm not the super arty type and Beau does most for me anyway since they have the files for 'em. So thank you for the welcome, and I'd be happy enough to help out in any way if you need it. 19:57 Mon Dec 5 2016 Cool, and no worries. Some of my characters, such as Mitchell, Herrick and a couple others are kinda similar to how the Wind Chasers work, though, because they are Vampires (due to the characters they are based upon). So I'm not too sure how that would work out with FreeClan because I'm fine with those guys staying as loners. However, I might add Ander's family into FreeClan when their pages are made. But yeah, once I finish claiming back my cats, I'll work from Z backwards in terms of pages for deletion if that's all good? 20:29 Mon Dec 5 2016 Yes, holy crap Beau is a very artsy person (totally the reason we became friends too). Also, I'd rather not have any cats related to Herrick, basically just putting him to a clean slate like nearly every other character here. 20:35 Mon Dec 5 2016 Hey man I'd love to, but for some reason my computer doesn't like it this morning. Sorry dude 22:27 Mon Dec 5 2016 Sure, totally. I'll think of names and appearances for them, then request them in a bit. What personality would you prefer for Spheal's? 16:54, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Oh, okay cool! 20:02, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey! I just a have a quick question. Since your old username Brightpatch still has cats in that category, do I just leave them since they are technically your cats? 20:11 Tue Dec 6 2016 Cool, easy enough. I'll just leave 'em be. 20:17 Tue Dec 6 2016 In SuC I only have one tom - Ravenflight - he's open to any one of them. I could make a tom for the one who doesn't end up with Spot if you want. I don't have any cats in SpringClan atm, but I'm going to probably request some soon. In AutumnClan, I have Spottedflame. I have Flightcloud in WC. And I can makes some cats in NA for the other two if you like. And if none of the above toms will work I can make some new ones. Also, in WC, do you have any cats who could be Talonfang's pal? I need to find some plots for her, and it'll probably be easier if she has some friends to go on dangerous adventures with. 20:26, December 6, 2016 (UTC) All right that'll all work. 20:44, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Sure. 22:42, December 6, 2016 (UTC) No, they're out of the test building, it's been about a moon or so since everything happened. And Swampstar lost all of his memories. Silverstar 02:53, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Maybe, he doesn't tend to be the friendliest of the bunch. His deputy will probably be picked after a long while via roleplay. Silverstar 03:05, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Again, everything for Swamp will be decided in the roleplay, that includes both friends and deputy (Excluding MC, since that's reserved for Ferk). Silverstar 03:14, December 7, 2016 (UTC) We can start roleplaying whenever, but Swampstar'll be the one who gathers everyone. Silverstar 03:19, December 7, 2016 (UTC) I made a request for two twins (bsed off two of my trouble making cats) I posted with Ravenflight, and I'll post with Talon now. 17:30, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, I will...once I get back from my game. Later~ Silverstar 22:11, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I'll change it, it was a last-minute grab before I had to leave. And that's fine with me. Silverstar 01:21, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Yep, second part was about them being friends. Silverstar 03:15, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Okay, thank you! Stuff having to do with mink cats has always sort of confused me... 15:16, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Could I use the image you found? I can't picture him not being a pale mink, and i looked up some and couldn't find any that looked like him. I'll use the image he has right now for one of his kits, probably. Sure, you can make him a sibling. 15:25, December 8, 2016 (UTC) I had one idea so far. Spider was born a loner, or was in some kind of group. His mother, or his father (one or the other) was evil and just so happened to be the groups leader... and that's all i got for now. but if you'd like to tell me your idea, i'm up for it. Also, thanks for the picture! 15:31, December 8, 2016 (UTC) I think your idea will work. I'll save my story above for a later character. 15:40, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that'll work. I think I'll own the dad. I'm not sure if he's dead or not... Also, I was wondering if any of the Clans needed an MC apprentice? I have Patchkit who will probably be chased out of his clan (i'll find that reason) and move to a new one. He'd be a warrior who became an MC after joining his new Clan. 15:46, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, okay. I think him being AC's MC could work, he's going to be a warrior first anyway, if that's fine with you. 15:51, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Hm. I could make a tom if you want. 17:32, December 8, 2016 (UTC) I'm cool with that. I think he'd probably die after she broke up with him, somehow. 17:37, December 8, 2016 (UTC) I think he'd be named Bluemist/pelt. He'd be a broad-shouldered, sturdy, sleek, short-furred russian blue tom with blue eyes. 17:40, December 8, 2016 (UTC) 'Or ('after i thought about it for a few minutes) he'd be a brown spotted tabby oriental named Bramblefoot. I'm stuck between those two. 17:54, December 8, 2016 (UTC) I think I'm going to have him be in SplashClan since I have no characters there yet. 21:37, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Sure, so long as he's a head messenger/executioner, and the group's active/large. Silverstar 04:42, December 10, 2016 (UTC) I guess I could help name it, but I'd need to 'get to know' the faciton first. Silverstar 04:46, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Bone's Clowder hey would it be alright if Mitchell and Anders joined for a while? 05:15 Sat Dec 10 2016 yeah I can probably post in a bit (just wanna finish making character pages for the seven devil's characters). so in my post, would I make it so they are looking for bones to join the group? 05:19 Sat Dec 10 2016 Yeah that should be fine, just make sure she's the same age as owlnose and morningclaw. 19:12 Mon Dec 12 2016 We'll have to see how everyone works out via roleplay. Kirtonos particularly won't have a myriad rivals, seeing that he only cares about getting his work done well. Silverstar 11:43, December 13, 2016 (UTC) That's ok with me, I think it'll be my first character on the front page, so it's kinda nice. Silverstar 21:09, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Sure, I love having savage elders. What clans were the parents in? Silverstar 00:39, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Ok. I looked, and this Bramblefoot is the only one. I should just move my Bramblefoot's info to her page? 04:04, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Sure I can make them, I will as soon as I can. 20:49, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:17, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Great, that was almost quicker than I expected, actually. I'll work on some tonight (starting with the end of the alphabet), I've a three-hour-away game tomorrow, so I'm not looking forward to going to bed. Silverstar 05:29, December 16, 2016 (UTC) It'll be a long but worth-while process. I just finished X-Z, so now I'm off to bed. I'll probably be deleting a ton this weekend, if I don't have much homework. Silverstar 05:36, December 16, 2016 (UTC) It looks great! I've always thought that this background looks adorable ^^ 17:17, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Just went through and deleted W's, V's, and some T's...we're finally in the 4000's. I think this calls for a celebration. Silverstar 18:41, December 16, 2016 (UTC) It's just a saying, I don't think it's possible to "celebrate". Silverstar 20:28, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Re; I don't recall that being a part of the agreement. But at the very least why can I have Cinderleaf's mentor? Because quite frankly that seems a little ridiculous, and it doesn't help that you didn't tell me that was what was happening and that their pages haven't been made to make it clear that those cats already existed. It also seems a little unfair that the owner of the current medicine cat can't choose their predecessors personally. So yeah, maybe a little clarity next time would be nice before claiming this stuff. 21:44 Sat Dec 17 2016 Well, from what I've been able to follow since all of this was planned (the reset), it was only made clear that the current Clan leader could have the previous leaders. That would make a fair chunk of sense because it still allows them to set up the history how they please, and it allows the deputy to easily follow on. But a medicine cat is completely different? To me, they don't rank as high as what a leader does in terms of the current leader needs to have the previous medicine cats to make their history make sense. It actually sounds a little selfish. It also seems in one of your last messages that allowing me to have Amberheart sounds like such a hassle, I quote; "But I guess I can let you have Cinder's predecessor..." (this might be me just being who I actually am) But that sounds really condescending as in, that is a problem to you. I also can't remember agreeing on the fact that the leader gets to control all the historical cats of the Clan - but that might be my really, really shoddy memory. I'm not angry, just a little confused and upset because I feel as though I've been left out of the loop in what we're doing with this Wiki to some degree. I can't be on every waking minute because of work, so I'm sorry for anything I've done to annoy/anger your, but this is my two cents on the situation. (also I can't get on chat right now, I'm about to leave for work) 01:35 Sun Dec 18 2016 Sure, he'll probably die in an accident not long after that. Silverstar 05:07, December 20, 2016 (UTC) She could find out that he killed Scar, and then initiate a little skirmish with him? Then he'd win by killing her. Silverstar 05:15, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Sure, she can adopt them. She's going to die soon though. 22:28, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Either one works for either dork, just add them onto their pages. Silverstar 02:50, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Resignation Hey man, I just thought I'd put this here instead of making a blog (cos I couldn't be stuffed honestly). So I'm leaving and I'll make it clear that it is because I have lost quite a bit of interest in this place and I don't have the energy to keep up or help admin and stuff like that. So I've thought about leaving, and therefore my cats will be taken away as well (since I don't want anyone messing with them). I've also thought that if you decide to pass my rights on that you would take my word for who should inherit them. I would like to pass them onto Cooper, as I've known them for a number of years. I've taught pretty much all there is to know about this place, how it works and how to keep on top of certain aspects. It would be very nice for them to inherit them since I am also naming them my successor in PCA - since they're confident, critique well and are quite active when it comes to posting and keeping track. In all honestly, I might appear every so often to fix things up or mark things for deletion but other than that I probably won't be active enough to help out. So yeah, this is my 'resignation' as an admin and active user on WCCRP. Cheers mate, 05:48 Thu Dec 22 2016 That sounds good mate - thank you so much for this! I'm kinda sad to leave the place but, it was gonna happen eventually. In terms of SummerClan, I didn't have much so feel free to wipe that and write whatever - it's all good for whatever you'd have in mind. 05:54 Thu Dec 22 2016 Yeah pretty much - I'll delete 'em now and then I'll fix up a couple pages to include Coop as an admin/leader if that's all good? 05:59 Thu Dec 22 2016 it's probably easier to do that to be honest so i'd say go ahead with that 06:04 Thu Dec 22 2016 I'm not sure how that'll work out, so you'd probably have to consult Whisker's tomorrow about it maybe? 'cos I've been chattin' with Coop about this for a bit, and they've said they're fine not having any leaders for a while. Wasp's successor is enough for them apparently so the high ranks I've had will have to be sorted through I guess. 06:10 Thu Dec 22 2016 Yeah, hopefully it'll be all figured out ^^ 06:16 Thu Dec 22 2016 Hey man, I just thought I'd pop in and say thank you for the admin opportunity! It's pretty cool and pretty exciting as well since I thought I was another face in the crowd around here unlike Beau. So yeah, thank you so much :) 06:42 Thu Dec 22 2016 Aw, that's a major shame,I hope everything is alright. I always enjoyed having Beau around, but I imagine that they had their reasons. I won't be doing the twin thing, so history can be clearer, but I'll probably give Hickory's successor to Patch or Coop. And sure to both! Silverstar 10:53, December 22, 2016 (UTC) EDIT: Actually, I think I'm going to have it to where Duskstar did have a twin leading alongside her. She'll be missing for a few roleplay posts, and then it'll turn out that she was greatly injured. She'll live in the MC den for a bit, lose almost all of her lives, and then retire because her injuries are so terrible. Then it'll just be Duskstar...that way, I can do my whole deal with embarrassing Hickory still. Silverstar 13:21, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Sure, Raining can be the deputy, she'll step down for some sort of reason. And I already deleted the previous posts in SplC. Silverstar 20:18, December 22, 2016 (UTC) We'll have to see how things go with her, I imagine she'd almost prefer a SplC cat, despite it being against the code. But it was her home Clan. Silverstar 20:27, December 22, 2016 (UTC)